


Out of reach

by shushumimi123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Diverging plot, Gryffindor Albus Severus Potter, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Santa, This is as angst as I could get, messed up timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: It's almost been a year but their hearts still ache





	Out of reach

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Scorbus Secret Santa 2018 for Dap-Brown! This was my first go at something remotely angsty so it's a bit rough and short but I hope you like it! Merry Christmas!! xx

"Hey."

Scorpius stopped midway up the stairs and looked up. It was a sight that never failed to make him smile, even though he knew he shouldn't most of the time. "Hi."

Albus stood in front of him, a few steps up and smiled in return. "Hey," he repeated. 

The two boys stood there for a moment, taking in each other's presence with no one else there to interrupt. At least for these small moments, they could pretend everything was okay.

Scorpius' eyes flicked down before back up. "Done your packing," he asked, gesturing to the large suitcase by Albus' side.

Albus looked down as if checking if it was really there before nodding. "Yeah. Going to put this with the others before heading to breakfast. What about you? Why're you heading up?"

Scorpius smiled faltered for a moment. He hated mealtimes. It was always a painful reminder that they couldn't even be seen together anymore.

"I just have something to drop off to Professor Longbottom," Scorpius said, holding up the roll of parchment in his hand.

"I see."

The two fell silent again, staring at each other. Taking in each other's looks while they still had time.

Scorpius broke the silence as he tucked the parchment into his robe pocket. "I like it when you don't wear your robes," he confessed.

Albus nodded. He wanted to smile, but the wound cut too deep. "Me too," he said softly. "Red was never my colour." Scorpius nodded in agreement, and their eyes were locked once more.

Why did this happen to them? They thought for sure everything would go back to the way it used to be. But with one last burst of revenge, Delphi managed to turn back the time-turner, replacing the normal world back to the one where Albus was in Gryffindor, and the two could not even be seen together without raising suspicion. 

Almost a year had passed, and it was the last day before Christmas break for their 5th year. Since they landed here, they've tried to return and get help like they had done last time, but to no avail. They weren't even sure what happened to Dalphe. They just hoped she was nowhere that could hurt them.

Scorpius had been staring of before being shaken as the stairs rumbled and started to shift.

"Careful," Albus stepped forward and grabbed Scorpius' arm. 

This was another development in the world that wasn't there. Not only did Albus not pull away, but Scorpius reached out and held Albus' sweater, both of them drawing nearer, only a step apart. 

"What if someone sees us," Albus whispered, releasing his grip and just resting his hands on Scorpius' arm.

"No one's around," Scorpius replied, leaning over to rest his forehead against Albus' chest. 

Scorpius would often wonder how this happened between them. And if they were back in their normal timeline, would they have still have gotten together? Or was it the forced separation or the knowledge that they were the only two people in the world who knew this wasn't the right timeline that caused them to mistake their desperate emotions for something more.

"Hey," Albus said, as softly as he ever did. "You're overthinking. We'll get back, I promise. Didn't your dad say he's working on it?"

Scorpius pulled back and nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, he says he's got a few more ideas to get us back. Did you get our invitation?"

Albus smiled and nodded. "Yup. It's in my suitcase. I just have to find a way to convince my parents to come," he said and sighed. "I think mum starting to believe me, though. Maybe she can help too."

"Me too, Al. I hate the idea of being away from you more than we are now," Scorpius said.

Albus nodded and started to rub his hand up and down Scorpius' arm. "Me too."

The two smiled. They knew their progress was slow. But Draco believed them from the start, and it'd be great if Ginny starts too. Perhaps, everything will be back to normal before New Years. That would be the case if it weren't for a few major obstacles. The time-turner missing, unknown whereabouts of Delphi...Harry Potter.

The two of them sighed. They were clearly thinking the same thing at the same time. But they promised not to bring it up. It's wasn't Harry's fault for not being open to the Malfoys. It just made things... harder.

Maybe it was the loneliness or the boldness that came from them. But the two just wanted one last one. Usually, the two of them would go to great lengths to find hidden corridors for their plan to get back and for things like this. But there was no time to find somewhere safe now. As they leaned closer, Albus' breath brushing against Scorpius' cupid bow. Both wishing for just one last kiss.

"Albus!" A voice yelled. The voice resonating through the empty corridors, and the two flung apart as if on fire, both looking in different directions.

From the bottom of the steps, Lily Potter emerged and crossed her arms when she spotted her brother, ignoring the blonde completely. In this world, she thought too highly of herself compared to the other houses. Especially Slytherin. "There you are! Mum wants us to take a picture before we leave. Hurry up."

"I'm coming, geez," Albus grumbled and sighed. He then turned to Scorpius, Both with cheeks as red as Albus' robes. Scorpius didn't know what he'd do if Lily called out to him too and saw his face. He knew she'd catch on. Maybe she already had. 

Albus cleared his throat. "I better get going," Albus said in defeat. Scorpius wished he didn't, still not used to the charade they had to do in this world.

Scorpius just nodded and looked down, pressing against the rail as Albus grabbed his suitcase again and went around him, descending the stairs as Scorpius continued his route up.

"Wait, Scor-Malfoy," Albus corrected, stopping and turning back.

"Yes?" Scorpius replied, turning to face him as well.

And with a broken smile and Scorpius could've sworn teary eyes, Albus whispered. "Merry Christmas."

Scorpius stood there, taking in a deep breath, trying to show nothing of his heartbreak on his face, but his eyes had already started to sting. And with Albus just out of reach, Scorpius whispered back. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
